Si-containing thin films may be used, for example, as dielectric materials having electrical properties which may be insulating (SiO2, SiN, SiCN, SiCOH, MSiOx, wherein M is Hf, Zr, Ti, Nb, Ta, or Ge and x is greater than zero), and also used as conducting films, such as metal silicides or metal silicon nitrides. Due to the strict requirements imposed by downscaling of electrical device architectures towards the nanoscale, especially below 28 nm node, increasingly fine-tuned molecular precursors are required which meet the requirements of volatility for atomic layer deposition (ALD) and chemical vapor deposition (CVD) processes, lower process temperatures, reactivity with various oxidants and low film contamination, in addition to high deposition rates, conformality and consistency of films produced.
Anderson et al. disclose preparation, properties and vibrational spectra of some dimethylaminohalogenosilanes, including SiH2I(NMe2) (J. Chem. Soc. Dalton Trans. 1987, pp. 3029-3034). Anderson was not able to determine the melting point of the white solid because the sample exhibited some decomposition when warmed above room temperature. Id. at p. 3030.
Emsley discloses synthesis and analysis of several aminosilane-iodosilane adducts, which decomposed to form H2SiINEt2 or H2SiI-piperidine.
Organoamino(halo)silanes have also been used as precursors for ALD/CVD of Si-containing films. U.S. Pat. No. 7,125,582 B2 to McSwiney et al. discloses the use of amino(halo)silanes for low-temperature silicon nitride deposition. Tris(dimethylamino)chlorosilane is disclosed in McSwiney et al.
WO2012/167060 to Xiao et al. discloses, among others, organoaminodisilane precursors having a formula of R8N(SiR9LH)2 as a precursor, wherein L=Cl, Br, or I and R8 and R9 are each independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, C1 to C10 linear or branched alkyl, a C3 to C10 cyclic alkyl group, a linear or branched C2 to C10 alkenyl group, a linear or branched C2 to C10 alkynyl group, a C5 to C10 aromatic group, and a C3 to C10 saturated or unsaturated heterocyclic group.
Niskanen et al (US2014/0273528, US2014/0273531 and US2014/0273477) discloses, among others, mixed halo Si precursors having formula H2n+2-y-zSinXyAzRw where X is I or Br, n=1-10, y=from 1 up to 2n+2-z-w, z=from 0 up to 2n+2-y-w, w=from 0 up to 2n+2-y-z, A is halogen other than X, and R is an organic ligand and can be independently selected from the group consisting of alkoxides, alkylsilyls, alkyl, substituted alkyl, alkylamines and unsaturated hydrocarbon. Exemplary precursors include SiI2H(NH2), SiI2H(NHMe), SiI2H(NHEt), SiI2H(NMe2), SiI2H(NMeEt), SiI2H(NEt2), SiI2(NH2)2, SiI2(NHMe)2, SiI2(NHEt)2, SiI2(NMe2)2, SiI2(NMeEt)2, and SiI2(NEt2)2.
US2012/0021127 to Sato et al. discloses a material for CVD containing an organic silicon-containing compound represented by formula: HSiCl(NR1R2)(NR3R4), wherein R1 and R3 each represent C1-C3 alkyl or hydrogen; and R2 and R4 each represent C1-C3 alkyl.
US2012/0277457 to Lehmann et al discloses a haloaminosilane compound having the following formula: X4-nHn-1SiN(CH(CH3)2)2 wherein n is 1, 2 and 3; and X is a halogen selected from Cl, Br, or a mixture of Cl and Br, including Br3SiNiPr2 
US2013/0078392 to Xiao et al. discloses a composition for the deposition of a dielectric film comprising: XmR1nHpSi(NR2R3)4-m-n-p, wherein X is a halide selected from the group consisting of Cl, Br, I, including H2ClSi(NR2) or HCl2Si(NR2), with R=Me, Et, iPr, sBu, iBu, cyclohexyl, pheny, perhydroquinoline, 2,6-dimethylpiperidino, and more.
Despite the wide range of choices available for the deposition of Si containing films, additional precursors are continuously sought to provide device engineers the ability to tune manufacturing process requirements and achieve films with desirable electrical and physical properties.